What the Heck, I'm In
by AngeMartinez
Summary: When Eddie and Nina are dump by Fabian and Patricia, they seek revenge. They decide to fake date each other, but what happen if they fall for each other. Who is going to get hurt? What happens when Nina protector destroys her heart? Teen to be safe. Chapter 9 posted!
1. House of Tears

_**What The Heck, I'm In**_

_**Tears**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I saw the season finale and I fell in love with Neddie, I don't know what was happening, but I started writing, and I love it now! Eddie and Nina are my favorite characters on the show. I love Patricia and Eddie and Nina and Fabian but I like Nina nad Eddie too. They may seem out of character but I don't know how they would talk or act. <em>**

_**Warning; Teen for language that might be said. Fabian hate. Okay, this not a one-shot. I just posted this idea, and to see if anyone likes it, I will give it a try. I am right writing for another chapter story so it might not be touch till May. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Amber and Nina were walking down the stairs, Amber was full of joy. Nina felt so much better knowing that her grans was okay, but she look down at Fabian staring at her with a smile on his face. The blonde ran forward screaming for them to, "Wait!"<em>

_She reaches though the doors and closes it. Nina smile and began to slowly walk to her best friend, she pull him into a hug. "I can't believe we did it," The taller boy said pulling his hands on her hips, she wrap her arm around his neck. He smiles at her, she release from him, as she reaches down and grab his hand. "Let's go, kay?" Fabian said leading the light-headed girl into the small party going on._

_Nina smile at how well it was set up. He turns to her as a slow song began to play, and Fabian offer his hand as Nina took it then lets out a small laugh. "You know? We really got it all wrong." Fabian began as Nina lets a small laugh, as she nods her head. "I think we should really give this another go," he smirks at Nina and she nods her head. Nina leans putting her head on Fabian shoulders, Fabian places his hands on the smaller part of her back. "I really missed you," Fabian whisper into Nina ear making her lean harder. "Yeah, me too." She look over to Eddie talking to his father and felt herself smile, she was so glad Eddie was there to save her. Nina never really got a chance to say thank you, she guess she would have to say that later._

_The shorter girl lifted herself and looks up at Fabian seeing from leaning for a kiss. Nina closes her eyes and feels the warm lips touch hers, it felt so amazing and she missed him so much. She swore she heard Amber squeal in the background and she began to smirk a little. The black haired boy release and stare into her eyes, both of them swaying side to side. It seem forever that they were swaying, staring into each other eyes, the song ended and Fabian said he needed to talk to Jerome for a second so she let go of him._

_Nina walk over to the table with the food and drinks, she grab a cup of fruit punch and drank a sip of it. "Hey, chosen one." A voice said behind her making her smile. Nina turn around seeing Eddie smirking at her holding a bunch of cookies in his hand. "Well, so are you Osirian," she said walking over and poke the blonde boy in the stomach. He laughs and Nina begins to talk, "I just need to tell you thank you about you saving me." The brunette almost laugh kind of embarrassment for some reason. "It was nothing, really. But you shouldn't have put it on, you know?" The blue eyes stare into her and Nina felt fire burning though her veins, she shivers._

_"Yeah, but it all work out in the end like I thought it would." Nina stares at her hands, feeling nervous. "Well, I am glad you are okay and that weird sprit thing is gone." He said ending in a small laugh and takes a big bite into his cookie making Nina smile. "What was that chanting different language thing?" Nina asks then refills her cup with punch and drank it. "I don't know guess I speak three languages now." Eddie said then winks at her, Nina felt herself, and he walks away. She felt the air fly away with him, almost like she needed him to breath._

_Nina shook that thought and walks over to Amber who was talking with Alfie. "Hey, Amber." Nina said then plays with the neck she was wearing. The blonde turns around and smiles at her. "Don't just 'hey' me; I need to know if Fabina is back on! Tell. Me. The entire dish," her best friend enabling to control herself. "We just you know, thought about us getting back-" The blonde let out a squeal making Nina smile._

_Amber pulls the brunette into a hug and was practically jumping. "What about you and Alfie?" Nina asks releasing from the girl's arms but staying close,"Yeah we are thinking about it!" Nina gasps so happy for her friend. The brunette look over her shoulder looking at Eddie, there is was again, there fire drawing her closer. Nina bit her lip and looks back at Amber._

* * *

><p><em>The sun was shining right in Nina face where she woke up, she cover her eyes as she lifted herself out of bed. The brunette brought her legs out of her bed and stood up leading herself to her dresser. Nina took off her Pjs and put on her uniform.<em>

_Nina turns to Amber's bed to wake her but she was surprise to see the blonde was already gone. She began to walk downstairs when Nina heard noises coming from Fabian's room, it sounded like a girl giggling. Nina slowly peaks though the door, and sees Joy and Fabian, Fabian and Joy. They are kissing, and Joy arm around him, Fabian hands on her waist. The brunette felt tears begin to run down her cheeks and she bolted needing to see Amber to cool her down. As Nina as running, with the blurring her vision her ran into Eddie who had a shocking look on his face of how Nina look so upset._

_"Nina, what's wrong?" The blonde boy asks with his face softening with sympathy for Nina,"Nothing-ing." The brunette out falling to the floor, and sobbing, she felt Eddie kneel next to her. To her surprise, Nina move she head into Eddie chest and he to his surprise wrap his arms around her. "Next, come on, tell me what happen-" Eddie was cut off by Fabian and Joy walking out of Fabian and his room. Noticing that maybe that what was bothering Nina, her grip on her began tighter. Nina release from him and look over her shoulder seeing Fabian walk closer, she quickly look forward so he wouldn't see her in the state she was in._

_Fabian began to talk and Nina throat felt dry, almost like she couldn't breathe. "Me and Joy were studying together," he lied and his eyes could show it. Nina looks down, nods, and avoids Fabian sight. "Ni? Is there something wrong?" Fabian asks as Eddie scoffs, lifts himself up and walks away. "Actually I need to tell you something, I need um-um should break up."_

_Fabian said bending down next to Nina, as the brunette eyes widened and she looks up at Fabian. "Fine. Fine. Fine," Nina said fixing herself off and walking to the dining room. As she enter everyone saw she red eyes and her sad, eyes. Joy enters after her, and Nina felt woozy after looking at her. Why would he break it off to be with her? Joy wasn't better than her? Or was she? She lost her train of thoughts as Amber pull her outside, the cool, fresh air, felt amazing against her skin. "Okay, now, what happen? Does it have to do with Joy?"_

_The blonde ask, pointing her finger inside as Nina nodded. Amber gasp and stomp her foot,"What as she done?" She demanded as the brunette began to said," Her and Fabian were kiss-" Amber cut her off by stomping inside the house and Nina sat down at the steps of the house. The door opened again and Nina felt the fire going through her vein. "Hey Eddie," Nina said rubbing her head. "Hey, beautiful." He said making the brunette lift her eyebrow and look up at him. "I just had my relationship ended, and you are calling me beautiful." Eddie sighs and sits next to her, "That makes two of us." Nina smiles, "I didn't call you beautiful."_

_The blonde laughs and then sighs, "Yacker broke it off, saying we are better as friends." The brunette leans over and puts her head on his shoulder, it was there. "Do you feel fire?" Almost as if he was reading her mind Eddie asks looking down at Nina, she nods. "Yeah, me too." Eddie says, motioning Nina off his shoulder, "here come with me for a second." He gets up and walks over to his car. Nina follows; Eddie sits in the driver's seat and in the passenger's seat._

_"I have an idea; we pretend to get together and go fake dates, making our dumpers want us back." Eddie said looking down at Nina, who was thinking about it. "That's craz -" Nina began but Eddie interrupts, "Here are the rules. We tell everybody we're together but we are not. We hold hands and that weird couples stuff. We can hug, a few peeks on lips and cheeks. That's all," The blonde boy finish out of breath, as Nina felt herself nodding…_

_"I'm in."_


	2. House of Photos

**_What The Heck, I'm In_**

**_Chapter 2: Photos_**

**_By: Bunny 0f Death (MEEEE!)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kay-Kay can I just say I love all those people who review! I check my email and saw review, story alerts and favorite story. I got so excited so I started writing the story in school (Don't tell!) Here it is, it might be little short but I wanted to give you something. Thank you so much ^^. Sorry I am taking up space, read and enjoy ^^.<em>**

* * *

><p>Nina and Eddie were in Nina and Amber's room on the brunette bed. Nina was laying on the bed stare at the ceiling as the blonde boy was at the foot of the bed. "Do you really think this could work?" Nina asks while she lifted herself on her forearms looking up at Eddie. "Totally, if we play it cool we could make Patricia and Fabian jealous. Then, we break it off in a couple of weeks that is all we do."<p>

He finished as Nina look out the window, "I just really not sure about this." Nina says unsure looking back to Eddie. "Hey, you can trust me; I am the Osirian, your protector." He whispers in her ear making her shiver, the way he said it make her feel that she could fall into the unknown. "Okay," Nina finally gave in, and Eddie suppresses a laugh while he was smiling.

The brunette smile and lifted herself out of bed then open her dressers. "When do we start?" Nina ask taking out a pink shirt and a leather black jacket, "Can't wait to fake date me? I am so irritable," Nina pick up a ball and through it at the blonde boy as he ended up catching it. "Not so much, I just want to see the look on Fabian's face." Eddie smirks at Nina's words, "Same as you."

Eddie walk over to Nina and kiss her on her cheek, making her blush then quickly look away. "You are such a tease," Nina said looking back to Eddie face which as now inches away from hers. "I am going downstairs to eat dinner, bye my darling." The blonde turn around and walk through her door, then Nina turn back to the mirror.

* * *

><p>Nina PVO<p>

I look at the outfit I set aside and stare at it, I begin to put on the jacket to make sure it still fitted. I smile at how it fitted perfectly and I spin myself around in a circle then put my foot on the ground stopping myself. I jump back on my bed, took pull out the book I was reading. I open it to the page I was up too, as a photo fell out and I went to pick it up.

I wonder why I put a picture in my book, then as always it up I remember it was a bookmark. I turn the photo around to see Fabian and me at a hang out with Amber at a bowling alley. Tears began to fill my eyes and a put my hand into a fist as I put in on my mouth.

I felt tearing streaming down my eyes, as images of him and Joy kissing filled my head I fall to the floor. The door open as a blonde girl rush to my side, she look familiar but I couldn't see her clearly though my blurry eyes. She began brushing my hair and comforting me.

I look up with my eyes finally clearing and I see my best friend Amber. I hold out my hand, showing her the picture that led to my recent outburst. The green eyed girl looked at the picture and hugs me. "He doesn't deserve to get tears from you Nins. We have to make him pay, kay?"

I thought for a second of telling her about Eddie but decided against it. Amber grads my hands and stands up lifting me up with her. "Relax." She said to me, with the word she said and the way she was holding my hand relax me. I wipe my tears with my hands, and sniffled.

"Sorry, I just-just needed - I don't know." Amber smile at me and tilted her head in her normal drama ways. "No need to apologize, Nina. At times it gets full of drama." Amber grabs a tissue and wipes my face, I was so thankful to have a friend like her. I look into the mirror again them grab her hand and lead her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Fabian PVO<p>

I didn't mean to be mean with Nina, I mean I just cut it off. Joy said that she really misses me, and I do own her, I want to try it out. So far it has been okay, but I kind of miss Nina. I was harsh; I should have explained everything to her. But I didn't and they make me stupid, right now I was trying to eat.

But while I was secretly running my finger around Joy's leg under the table, it made me feel guilty. Especially that I didn't tell about me kissing Joy, or Joy kissing me, whatever, she does deserve to know. Joy grabs my hand and above the table I look at her then she wink at me, making me feel guilty.

* * *

><p>Amber PVO (I love her so much!)<p>

I am so mad at Fabian, breaking up with Nina. That is so not Fabian, but it does seem like Joy, I need to find a way to help Nina get better. As I pick up a piece of pancake Vera bake I look over to Fabian laughing with Joy and I started chewing the inside of my cheek.

Then I move to my food, again bringing another piece of pancakes. I hear mumbles, and I turn to Alfie who is smiling at me with a bunch of food in his mouth. I would usually scold him, but he looks so dang cute.

Next person I check on was Nina, who was pushing around her eggs with her fork and leaning on her arm. I don't know how she handles everything, but as her best friend, it's my duty to help. Joy pull Fabian in for a kiss as Nina look up to finally talk, Joy was teasing Nina.

I couldn't take it, I bit so hard on my check, I tasted blood. What is wrong with Joy? She got what she wanted why does she still have to be so mean? The door to the kitchen opens, and Eddie standing them eating an apple, he walks over to Nina.

Who seems to be brighter since he walks in the roo/m. I squint my eyes as he sits next to her and then they begin talking. I look over to Patricia who seem quite upset at this, and Joy with her mouth open, with Fabian glaring at them. I smile, I found the cure.

* * *

><p>Eddie PVO<p>

I wait for the right moment to walk into the dining room, but there's never a right time. I sneak to the door to the kitchen from the hallway, and plan to stay until it is time to go. Call me girly or whatever, but seeing her open the newly fresh wounds and they that hurts too much.

I grab an apple then take a long, hard bit into it. I see Joy and Fabian touching under the table; I stare and shake my head. I swear they were going to pay, this whole fake thing is more for Nina, and then it was for me.

Nina is follow by Amber walking into the dining room, Nina look like she has been crying. What happen? Did Amber say something? I lean on the table in the kitchen watching Amber study everyone while Nina just 12pushes around her food.

Something must have happen with Fabian, but he was down here while I came here and I was with Nina before. Nina looked upset; I look over to Patricia talking to Alfie, smiling. I felt boiling inside my stomach, I walk in the room, and sat next to Nina.

She smiles at her,"Hey." Nina said as I took my last bite of my apple, finishing it. "Hello, what happen?" I ask looking over my shoulder seeing Patricia glaring at me. I smirk then turn to my new girlfriend-fake girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End (:3 It's a bunny smiley face, if you turn your head right. It looks like a bunny; I came up with it on my own, DON'T YOU TAKE IT! Anyway, so I think I make the next chapter their date and maybe Amber might found out about their (fake) relationship. I trying PVO tell me what you think . . . thanks ^<em>**


	3. House of Flowers

**House Of Anubis - What The Heck I'm In **

**Chapter**** 3: House of Flowers **

**(:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, thanks for all of the reviews. I don't know if you guys watch dance academy but she should really watch! I watch all of season 1 on YouTube and it is so great. Also let me point this out PVO=Personal Voice Over I kind of didn't mean POV=Point of View but I see how you are confusedconfuse**

**Sorry it has taken so long my cat kind of stole my phone. Yeah try to figure that out. XD**

* * *

><p>Eddie walks through the hall with flowers to surprise Nina, which was something they had plan all night. He was kind of speed walking so he could make it there before the bell rang and everyone would have to go to class. Then as he was looking back he ran into Patricia. She fell to the floor sending her books down with her, one even hitting her in the face. Eddie stood in shock as Alfie rush to her and help pick her up.<p>

"Watch where you are going you idiot!" Patricia yell at him holding her head where her science textbook hit her. Alfie pick up all her books and handed to Patricia as Eddie scoff. "I'm sorry, but tell me again there was, were, or is something between you two." The blonde pick up the flowers he drops while he bumps into her. He began to rush off to Nina, who was probably cursing his name for being late. He saw her locker and brought the flowers in front of him

. "Oh my gosh!" Nina acted surprise and pull Eddie into a hug, catching the eyes of the students around the hall. "A little thank you would be nice," The blonde said to the smaller girl, as she tilts her head. "Well, I was about to thank you!" Nina complaint while she put the flowers neatly in her locker, then flick Eddie on the arm. "Hey, that hurt," Eddie said while he began rubbing his arm, and Nina let out a small laugh.

"I am still waiting for that thank you," The blonde said crossing his arms at the same time. Nina shook her head. "I am not going to thank you." Eddie let out a small laugh," I guess there was a small thank you in that you just said." The brunette smiles and walks away.

* * *

><p>"You sure look pretty today, Joy." Joy mumble to herself as she walk up to Fabian who was staring at something behind her. "What? Yeah, good." Fabian look at Joy who was turning around looking over to what he was staring at.<p>

It was Nina Martin. Joy rolls her eyes then turns back to Fabian. "Fabs, enough is enough! I will tell the whole school about Nina, if you don't stop." The taller boy snapped his head back to Joy who was smirking at herself. "Don't you dare, I am dating you, and that stops it from going online." He complains as she slams his locker with a loud bang drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Get this straight; I am your girlfriend now! Which means you only pay attention to me! Got that?" Joy yell then softly ended her sentence, as Fabian was shut in between Joy and his locker. "I am to post itif I see you staring at her, again." Joy stomp her foot on the floor, and walk away.

* * *

><p>Patricia sat at her lunch table as Alfie, Amber, Joy, and Fabian were walking over. Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian sat on the right side and Amber on the other side with Joy taking Nina's place next to the blonde. Amber let a squeal when the brunette sat next to her.<p>

Nina and Eddie were unconsciously holding hands as they walk to the table, Patricia glare at the sight of them holding hands and she begins to talk to Alfie, hoping to make Eddie jealous. Nina looks at Amber seeing that Joy was in her spot, and she bit her lip. Amber notice it then stood up and walk to the open table next to them.

"Come Nins," The blonde patted the seat next to her, as Nina follow by Eddie sat next to Amber. "Thanks for that." The brunette thanks Amber as Eddie smile.

* * *

><p>Eddie shut close his locker and then jump back at an image of Patricia standing there, arms cross. "Wow, Eddie really scared the bones out of you," Patricia raises her eyebrows. The taller boy rolls his eyes and started to walk away but he ex-girlfriend blocks his way. "Excuse me I need to get though Yacker." Eddie step backwards as Patricia began to talk, "I so know what you're doing."<p>

She said walking closer to Eddie who was smirking at himself. "What is that exactly, Trixie?" The blonde said leaning down to Patricia eye level. "You are dating Nina to make me jealous and want you back." Patricia un cross her arm and held them to her waist. "Half-true."

Eddie mumble to herself as Patricia was shaking her head," Well it's not going to work because I see how needy you makes me sick," The red head said with a heavy British accent. She turns on her heel and walk away as Eddie began mocking her.

"It makes me sick, not going to work, make me jealous." The blonde scoff and then began smiling to himself and he didn't know why. Because Fabian was the jealous type and so was Patricia so it would be a piece a cake. He was worry about only one person finding out because she is very protective of Nina.

Amber

* * *

><p>Nina stops in her room while doing her homework when there was a knock on her door. "It's open," the brunette said and the door open wider, it relieve Eddie walking in. "Hey," he said to Nina and she closes her books and put it on her night table. "Hey, here sit." The brunette patted on the bed next to her. "I was thinking about how we are going to come out to the public, I was thinking 'bout a date.<p>

" Eddie said sitting down next to Nina and looking around. "A date?" She asks the blonde,"Yep a date." Eddie said reassuring Nina about what he was talking about. "Well, I guess we are probably had to do that eventually so let's do that on Friday." Nina said to Eddie and he was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it's a date," Eddie said as the door open and Amber was walking in the room.

"I got to go," Eddie smile at Nina then kiss her cheek and then walks away. Amber jaw hung open watching Eddie and Nina. It should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>BTRandHoA &amp; Miss Taco this chapter is for you, for your awesome messages. Any one wants a shout out review or Dm. Kay?<strong>

**-As always Bunny (:3**


	4. House of Questioning

Eddie and Nina sat in the dining room eating dinner while it was supposed to be their date but Patricia was in the kitchen eating tacos very loudly. Eddie was telling Nina a story about his mom and him when Patricia storm into the room.

"Enough is enough, just say in Eddie. Before Nina falls in love with you and you break her heart, you still are in love with me." The red head folds her arms and growls at Nina. "Seems like someone a bit jealous," The blonde mumble to Nina just loud enough for Patricia

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! In fact I like someone else now!" Patricia step closer to the brunette and her new fake boyfriend. "Watch you're before you get yourself hurt Nina, this one a kicker." Patricia turns on her heel and walks out the door

. Nina scoffs then high-five Eddie underneath the table. The brunette pick up a French fry and puts in her mouth. Eddie smirks and does the same.

* * *

><p>Patricia walks through the hallway and into Fabian's and Eddie's room. The red head stop seeing Joy kissing Fabian on his bed, and Fabian look at Patricia with wide eyes. "This isn't what it looks like," Fabian said as Joy step off his bed and pouted.<p>

"Don't be afraid Fabs, we're together now, Trixie." The brunette smile at Fabian and to her best friend," Okay, sure." Patricia shifted her weight to her right leg, "Can I speak with Fabian. I kind of need to talk to him, alone." The red head adds at the end making Joy tilts her head.

"I am okay with that-" Patricia and Fabian look over to Joy making sure they heard right. "Talk, go ahead." The brunette walks out but stood right next to the closed door, with her ear on the door. "Oh Fabian I think Nina and Eddie are up to something."

The black haired boy looks to the door and then looks back to Patricia, "What are they up to?" Fabian asks then looks down while his hands stuff into his pockets. "I'm not entirely sure but I think Eddie dating Nina to make me jealous." The red head said and then look quickly look to a sad Fabian, "That does not really seem like Nina." Patricia scoffs and cross her arm across her chest.

"But it seems so Eddie. He just want me back-" She was interrupted by Fabian -"Or you just want him back." Patricia eyes widened and stare at Fabian in disbelief. "What about Nina, are you going to let her get hurt again."

Fabian mouth open but nothing came out; he was scared Joy could hear this. Joy lifted herself up and knocks on the door, "Are you guys done yet, it's been two minutes." Patricia walks over then over the door and the brunette walks to Fabian then kiss him. "Think about it," Patricia eyes flash from Fabian to Joy and then back to Fabian.

* * *

><p>Amber walks into the kitchen seeing Eddie and Nina smiling with each other in the dining room. The blonde kneels under the counter and began listening. "Patricia totally feel for it," Eddie yell exactly and then high five Nina. "Feel for what," Amber whisper to herself.<p>

"She got so mad thinking we were together," Nina says making Amber quietly gasp. "You're a really good actor, Nina." Eddie said and Amber move to the door trying to hear better. "Not too bad yourself." Nina said back to Eddie and then they both laugh. Eddie began to said, "You know we are going to practice our kissing soon."

Amber rolled her eyes, how pathetic was he? She lifted herself to the counter to see if he was trying to make a move. Nina was blushing and Eddie arm has hung over her shoulder. Amber kneel back, she had to stop this. She grabs a pan from the shelf and walk to the laundry room entrance.

Amber throws the pan on the floor and bolted for the closet in the room. She heard Eddie run into the kitchen searching where the person went. Amber look down. How could Nina not trust her to know about their fake relationship? If Nina was her true friend she would have told Amber.

It was a clever idea, but the fact that Nina or Eddie didn't include her made her sad and angry. Amber stare off in the distance, she was to pretend she didn't know. The longer Nina would keep it to herself, the longer Amber would ignore her.

* * *

><p>Nina step into school and the first person she saw was (backwards =0) Joy. Who step in front of her way while she walks into school, "Ello, there Nina." Joy said to the taller girl,"Hey Joy what's up?" She asks and Joy rolls her eyes at her. "You and Eddie," Nina raises her eyebrows at Joy, "Real or Fake?" She smile at Nina, and Nina roll her eyes. "MYOB and SOOML."<p>

Nina smile then wave goodbye to Joy and the brunette reach into her bag and pull out a flashback with information about the other brunette. "Payback is always the way," Joy whisper as she began clicking the file and open the school website.

"Hey, Joy. What are you doing?" Fabian walks in and rushes to the computer, and saw the file on Nina open ready to upload to the school new post. "Joy, a deal is a deal." Joy slowly looks up at Fabian, "Why do care about her so much." Fabian face softened seeing how much he had just hurt Joy. "Joy-I-I." Joy hands touch his lip, "Don't worry about us being together."

Joy hand reach down to the keyboard. "Cause we are not anymore kay? Yeah?" Joy finger tap on the enter button and the screen began an uploading button. "I want to see you suffer watching with someone else. So you will know how I felt watching you someone else who didn't deserve you."

Joy smirks at the computer that just beep signaling that it had just been uploaded to The Jackal. "There we go, Nina Martin, Not the girl you thought she was." Joy read out loud the title as Fabian stare the article stun.

Seeing the highlighted words, The Chosen One, Mask of Anubis, and Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, Amber, Eddie. The brunette turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Fabian to look down at the floor.

* * *

><p>Amber knocks on Nina and hers room, "Come in." Nina said while Amber rolls her eyes at how annoying Nina was. "Hey Ambs," Nina waves hi to the blonde while walk quickly over to her bed.<p>

"Amber?" Nina asks as Amber roll her eyes and took out her notebook to a blank page. Nina watch as Amber wrote large in her book, she turn it around. 'I am not talking to you till you tell me you know what.' It read and Nina looks down, "Amber. Is this about Eddie?"

The blonde nodded her head, and Nina sighs.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! I love Amber! Any how I am posting a few Dance Academy fan fictions, I am kind of crazy about the show then I got a few ideas for it. Anyhow with this story I got a bit of writers' block, so :(<p> 


	5. House of Sparks & Denying

_Chapter 5: House of Sparks & Denying_

_(:3_

_By: Bunny0fDeath_

* * *

><p>Eddie smiles at Nina stoking into his room incredibly angry and with rage. "Nin, what's up." Nina sighs and sits at the foot of Eddie's bed, while crossing her arms. "You remember when we heard the pan fall in the kitchen when we were um... about to kiss." Eddie nods smirking at Nina change of color from peach to red.<p>

"Well, Amber just walks into my room, and didn't even talk to me. I think she might know about this. If she does, she is going to kill you and me, especially me cause I didn't tell me." Nina finish out of breath looking on the floor then up to Eddie who was about to laugh.

"What!" Nina demands wanting to know what he was luaghing about. "You can be quite the drama queen, maybe more than Amber." Eddie smiles moving up next to Nina and wrapping his arm around her then pull her closer to him. "Don't worry; I think she is smart enough to not think Yacker or Girl Lips." Nina smiles looking up to Eddie, "Girl Lips?"

"Fabian I mean-" As his name was said, Fabian opens the door to see Nina in Eddie arms, and his face full with surprise and awkwardness. "Nina, you're with Eddie?" The dark haired boy, eyes Nina and Eddie at the same time. "Yes, I am with him and I enjoy more than I was ever with you."

"Talk about rebound," Fabian mumble a little to loud, Nina rolls her eyes, she needs to do something fast. "Talk about better kisser," Nina said and leans in then kisses Eddie in the lips, she felt so amazing. Eddie put his hands on her waist and kiss back, he felt so empowered, he didn't wanted to end.

Nina release, wink at Eddie, then turn for the door. Leaving Fabian stun at the both of them.

Joy ran through the hall and slam Jerome locker in front of his face. "Joy!" He yells catching the attention of a few students, but they look away quickly. "Very clever, hacking into the school website, and deleting my story." Jerome clears his throat at Joy, who was very close to him. "Joy, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You deleted my story about Nina!" She quietly yells, and Jerome rolls his eyes, "Not like anyone would believe it." He says and Joy steps back, "Why not leave it up, destroy my blogging career entire. Or would it strangely mix with Mara's ghost story. And that could help her case! Eddie as a witness could help her."

Jerome looks down, "Joy! Stop it." Joy eyebrow rose up and she smirk. "Put it back up."

* * *

><p>Amber steps into the dining room, seeing the only seats open were next to Nina and Patricia. She hated Patricia but Nina needed to know what she did was wrong, she had to know. The blonde steps closer to Nina, but the seat was slowly taken by Eddie. Amber closes her eyes and walks over to Patricia, and then sits in the seat.<p>

The red-hair rolls her eyes, and Amber looks to Nina, with hurt in her eyes while looking at the blonde. Amber clears her throat and looks over to the smirking Eddie mixing and eating his mash potatoes. Nina sighs, and gets up then walks out the dining room, with Eddie following her.

"They look so cute together, I always they would get together." Joy says while she smiles at Fabian who was looking sadly at his food. "Both Americans," Mara jokes and everyone laughs, with Amber and Fabian laughing awkwardly.

Patricia looks over to Fabian and bits her lip thinking about dating him to make Eddie jealous. She shook her head; Fabian couldn't pull that off at all. Maybe Jerome. Maybe Alfie.

Patricia smiles, or she could get much more dirty.

Eddie walk back into the room, points to Amber, and sadly smiles. Motioning over, Amber smiles and walks over. Nina pop out, "How did you know?" The blonde look down," I was in the kitchen and I saw Eddie and you on a 'date'." Amber finish with air quotes and the blonde girl look down.

"I am sneaky, why couldn't you trust me?" Eddie scoff and smiles, "No offenses but you're kind of a bladder mouth." Amber shook her head, and began to turn around, "Eddie's wrong. Okay, I'm sorry we should have included you. So here we are, what do we do?" Amber smiles, "Going public," Nina sighs and look to Amber.

"We're already in public!" Eddie mumble, "No way-y more than that like pictures of you on each other's Facebook and other stuff." Nina nods, "You guys need to go on another date, and take lots of pictures. Bring different clothes so you have many pictures."

Amber finish and began walking over to the table, "Hey!" Eddie shouts and the blonde jump back. "Thanks," Nina voice was kinder and Amber closes her eyes smiling. "No problem."

* * *

><p>"You never told me about what you felt about the kiss." Eddie said then took a bite of his hamburger. "Neither did you," Nina wrap a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Well, I ask first didn't I?" Nina smiles then Eddie laugh, "It was very-" The brunette stops looking to her food. "Come on, it while that bad, right?" Eddie shakes his head, dip some of hands in his cup of water and then sprayed it on Nina.<p>

"Omg, if you ruined this dress, Amber WILL kill you, dead serious." Nina smiles and then drinks some of her water, with Eddie about to burst out with laughter.

"Kay' guys smile at each other with lovely eyes, and-" Amber pull out the camera as Nina clear her throat and stare into Eddie eyes already staring into eyes. She never how sparkly his eyes were and how sexy they look. Nina Martin did you just descried something about Eddie sexy?

Eddie lick his lips after looking at Nina, there was something, the fire. Her eyes were so brown in was a pool of chocolate and he could stay there forever.

"Guys stop having eye sex 'kay?" Amber said clearing her throat and Nina went pink as Eddie smirk. "We were not!" Nina said looking down to her food. "We so did," Eddie smiles, Amber laughs and begins to stand up, "Nina change your cloths now, you too Eddie."

Nina step up, wipe her hands and walk off, "Hurt her and I will CUT you." Amber says slowly and walks out of the restaurant. Eddie laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay make this work," Amber held the camera as Nina led her head with her breaded hair against Eddie shoulder while looking in the camera. Eddie turns his head and kiss Nina's hair and Nina slowly smiles happily. "Great job and nice move Eddie." Nina nods and agreed.<p>

"Now the kissing, 2 seconds of kissing then release." Amber steady herself, Nina smooth out her purple dress and move her curly hair back. Eddie rested his hands on Nina waist and waited for Amber. Nina looks to Eddie and smiles with an awkward smile back, "Go!" Amber shouted and Eddie lean down then kiss Nina.

The want and the need all came back for Nina. She push into the kiss and feel so alive, she feel free, and strong. She lied about before, she loved the kiss, she had dream about it. Nina push more as Eddie push forward as well. She grab Eddie shirt and twisted her head, Eddie move closer.

Eddie lick her lips, it feel like fire coursing through his veins. He felt like he achieves something, Nina began wrapping her arms around him and he pull back, remembering where they were.

They both turn to awkward Amber, staring at the camera now facing towards the ground. The blonde look up seeing them, "OH you guys are done!" Nina shook her head, "Got carried away," she turns to Eddie who wink at her and roll her eyes.

"We are SO done here!" Nina says storming off, and with Eddie looking down. Laughing on the inside, the feel pain on his ear, it was Amber pinching it. "Aww!" He grumbles slapping Amber hand away. "You're a retard!"

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Amber said walking into her's and Nina's room. "What was what?" Nina said looking up from her homework, to curious Amber. "You know I mean with the kissing Eddie thing."<p>

Amber says and the brunette shakes her head and goes back to studying her books. "It was nothing!" Amber sat there to Nina, "It was so not nothing! You like him!"

Nina shakes her head, "No! I DO NOT like him okay!" The brunette leans her head against Amber, "I am so messes up aren't I?" Amber pats Nina head. "Don't worry, it is all fake."

Nina closes her eyes, "Yep, it is." Amber brushes some of Nina's hair. "Let's try getting these online 'kay." Amber says while Nina shook her head, "The kissing one is not going up, because it is just way to intense." Nina laughs as she finishes talking, Amber nods her head.

They both jump back as Fabian walk into the room. "Nins? Can I-I-um- talk to you?" The blonde began to say no but Nina grabs her hand and got up. "I got this." She reassured Amber who was starring daggers into Fabian. "Yes?" Nina looks down as they step out of the room, "I want to say 'I'm sorry.' Joy blackmails me and I was force with her. But it's no excuse," Fabian stops looking over to almost about cry, shock Nina.

"I see you with Eddie, you two have something really great. It would be selfish if I took you away from something that makes you better." The boy looks away about to cry and Nina grabs his hand, but he pulls it back. "I wish you two the best."

Fabian ran down the hall and Nina began running after him then hug him. "I'm so sorry; I wish I never did that to you." Nina hug him tighter, "It's okay."

Eddie walks by to see Fabian and Nina hugging and a cringe of something tug him to stop. He walks away as they release, and sat on his bed. All these feelings he had to refuse, he couldn't show that he likes Nina. Heck, he is not even sure if he likes her. But he feels better than when he was with Patricia and he doesn't think that is a good thing.

* * *

><p>Nina rubs her head, "He said he sorry and that was okay with me and Eddie, "Nina explains to Amber who was biting her lip. "I think he's hurt when I am with Eddie and I don't want hurt him. I think I should break up with Eddie." The blonde girl laughs and looks to the side, while Nina scoffs. "What?" Amber shakes her head, "You said 'break up with Eddie'."<p>

Nina bit her lip and closes her eyes, "You know what I mean." Amber stands up the stands next to Nina and wraps her arm around Nina, "Are you sure you don't like him because you sure do seem like it when you're around him." The brunette shook her head, "No I don't like him, I just don't see any way we could be together anyway."

Amber closes her eyes, "Okay so why did you agreed to do this?" Nina clears her throat then look to the closed door and bit her lip. "To make Fabian jealous." The drama queen raise her eyebrow, "Was it that to make Fabian jealous of your two. Or was to get closer to Eddie?"

Nina look up surprise of why Amber would say that and realize that might actually be the truth. She enjoys all the time she spends with Eddie, and she denied the fact that she cooled ever like hm. But in a way she wishes that they were actually together, because she felt so safe and alive when she was with him. She had no idea why she felt like that, but she wishes she didn't, so it would be easier to hide that she likes her fake boyfriend.

"Nina?" Amber asks due to the lack of silence Nina was making, the brunette look up and sighs. "I don't like him, this is all fake, he and I don't work together okay?" Nina rub her head and look straight up to Amber who seem not defeated. "Okay. You don't like him. I get it." Nina nods and walks back to her bed. Amber shook her head knowing that Nina, even if she couldn't admit it to herself she likes Eddie.

* * *

><p>"Eddie, I saw Nina kissing Fabian in the hallway!" The blonde shook his head while the red head laughs. "You trust her way to much! I saw kissing Fabian in the hallway, I swear." Patricia closes her eyes. "Don't you believe me?" Eddie shook his head," No I don't believe you. Because you are a bitch and nasty one too. I trust Nina and not you! You should know!"<p>

The red head step back and scoff, "You are serious, calling me a bitch? Like you're not one yourself?" The boy began to turn around, but Patricia saw Nina walking down the hall, and quickly hugs Eddie from behind. "I miss you so much Eddie." He says and hugs him tighter as Nina came in her sight.

The brunette clear her throat, Eddie turns around to Nina with Patricia letting go. "Nina, this isn't what it looks like!" Nina nods her head, "I trust you. But I don't trust her!" Nina sighs feeling jealousy coming over her, she shakes her head and steps back.

Nina begins to walk away,"Hey Nina, it was more than it look like." The red head yell from down the hall, Nina look up feeling tears foaming. She ran to the dining room, and Eddie met her. "Nina-" -"Stop! Okay!" Nina lowers her voice kissing Eddie on the cheek, "This is all fake so don't worry about, Patricia wants you back then okay!" She raises her voice and Eddie sighs pulling his hair back.

"What about Fabian huh? Rumor has it, you kissed him, was supposed to get me back!" Nina kicks the floor, and storm out.

* * *

><p>"She kissed Fabian!" Eddie said walking into Amber and Nina's room with Amber alone in there. Amber stands up and closes the door so no one would hear the blonde boy rush to the mirror. "She didn't kiss him," The blonde girl said moving to her own bed. "But when I confronted her about, she left the room."<p>

"She was tick off about you and Patricia," Eddie sighs sitting on Nina's bed. "Patricia is trying badly to tear us apart." Amber nods and smiles, "She has been pretty successful so far." Eddie laughs, "No doubt."

Nina walks into the room, seeing Eddie and Amber already there. "I didn't kiss Fabian but I know someone who did! Patricia kiss Fabian to see if I still have feeling for him!" Amber got up and hug a crying Nina, "Do you?" Asks the blonde boy pretending to concern but really agrny at Patricia. "Of chose I do!" Nina said wiping her eyes, almost about to cry.

Eddie ran out of the room and into Patricia's room where the redhead was doing her nails. "What is your problem?" He said with rage stepping closer to Patricia, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She smirks and walks up closer to Eddie, "Why did you kiss Fabian?" Eddie question while sitting on her bed. "I did not kiss Fabian at all," The clever red head sits next to Eddie. "But now you know what Nina is still in love with Fabian. And I know that you still lov-" Eddie stood up, "How could anyone but in love with a demon like you!" Patricia lean back, "You should know, you love me!"

Eddie laughs and shook his head, "Why can't you get this in the broken little head of yours. I don't like you, I could never be in love with the devil." Patricia sighs, and then slaps Eddie, "You are still an idiot!"

* * *

><p>Eddie jumps back and runs out of the room. Running into Fabian who was shock at seeing Eddie coming out of Patricia. The blonde rolls his eyes and walk into Nina's room where Nina was sitting next to Amber. "She slapped me," Eddie says then sits on Nina's bed while the other two sat on Amber's. "She slapped you? What did you do!" The blonde drama queen asks grabbing her phone.<p>

"Because I said I could never be in love with a devil like her, then she slapped me!" He yell and Nina giggles to herself, then Amber slap her shoulder. "You kind of deserved it," Amber mumble, then Nina slaps her shoulder playfully.

"REALLY!" Eddie says standing up, "Okay down to business what is next for this fake relationship!" Amber says while looking over to Nina then to Eddie, seeing how special they both are together. "I don't know, just pretend to be together then." The quiet brunette mumbles, "So did he kiss Patricia or what?"

Eddie looks down, "She um-um lied about it, they didn't kiss." Nina nods, smiles, and picks up her laptop but the blonde swipes it away. "What are you doing?" Eddie question sitting next to Amber and looking at the laptop, Nina's Facebook had a picture of Nina and Eddie staring into the camera arms around each other. While it said 'in a relationship with Eddie'.

"Nice," Eddie mumble while Nina high fives Amber. "So what's next?" Amber bit her lips and shrugs, "Everything as if you were falling in love." Nina smirk at Eddie, "Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N Okay so I finally post. I am SO SORRY I haven't post. I have been busy and had a huge writers block! This was meant to be two chapters but I think everybody deserves two chapters for the wait. Bunny AS ALWAYS. HOPE YOU ENJOY<strong>


	6. House of Falling In Love

**_What The Heck, I'm In_**

**_Chapter 6: House of Falling In Love_**

**_By: Bunny0fDeath (:3_**

Eddie smiles at Nina as they sat watching a movie that Nina pick. He brushes her hair, which causes her to moves in his lap. "Eddie, this is my favorite." He laughs then she smacks his arm and turn her head back to the scene. "Pushy, pushy," Eddie pouts, then Nina bounces in his lap hitting a sensitive area, and he pushes off his lap. Nina laughs then playfully smacks his leg, and he pulls her close as he started tickling her. "Stop!" She yells and then he tickles her everywhere while she tries to get out of his strong arms.

"Nope, not until you say you're sorry!" Eddie says and Nina groans angrily. "I hate you so much." Eddie laugh then kisses Nina's cheek, "I love you too." The brunette girl kicks him hard and he lets her go. "I want to hear a sorry!" Eddie grabs Nina again and tickle her sides while Nina was laughing uncontrollably. "Okay, okay!" Nina gives in and Eddie let go, then she kick his shoulder as she stood up. "Sucker!"

She says then Eddie gets up, and brushes his arm. "That's really mean you know." Eddie pouts again, while Nina shrugs her shoulders. "I'm sorry-" Nina begins to say but Eddie fist pumps but puts it down after she said. "-That you think I'm going to say sorry." Nina laughs as she raises an eyebrow. Eddie shakes his head, "I never thought you could be so mean!" She giggles then steps closer to him. Eddie brushes a piece of her hair out of her face, and she smiles. "Meanie," he said and she bits her lip to the lack of space between herself and Eddie. They lock eyes and both felt a shock going through their bodies.

Eddie began to lean down as Nina began to move up to kiss him. As there was no room between them, the door shot straight open with a happy Amber. Nina ran across the room as Amber enter," Guys come on, it smells like sexual tension in here." Nina shakes her head, and Eddie turns around to get the movie and popcorn. "Want to join us?" Nina offer but Amber shook her head, "I got to meet up with Alfie." Nina smiles sitting down away from Eddie, "Have fun."

Amber smirks, "You too." Eddie laughs as Nina rolls her eyes, the boy lay down a little so there was perfect space for Nina to lay next to next. "I'm not coming over there if that is what you're suggesting!" Nina says as Eddie shakes his head, "You know you want to." Nina rolls her eyes, "Only so you'll shut up!" Eddie bits his lips as Nina snuggles with him knowing she secretly likes it.

"You know about before-?" Eddie stops as Nina began to talk, "-Just forget about okay? It was nothing." She finishes with a little venom in her words and Eddie nods acting like it was nothing knowing it was so much more than that.

()()()()()

Joy began to stare out the window, Patricia comes running in. "Jerome told me - you try to exposes us!" Joy wipe her eyes so that Patricia couldn't that she was crying. "Okay, so I try-" Joy look to the redhead "- And fail. But it's over Nina wins. Like she always does!" Patricia rubs her, "Don't make it sound like you're the only good guy here. Nina still forgives after all you've done and you still stab her in the back?"

"It's not like that!" Joy said walking over to her bed, and Patricia began to fill with rage. "It never is! You're not the innocent one!" The redhead march out of the room with Joy to begin crying to herself.

Nina search on her laptop about Kittens seeing all these cute pictures pop up, she began to say awww. "Nina?" There was a small knock on the door, Nina looks up and smiles hearing a familiar voice. "Yes?" The door swung open and Nina's little cousin stood there, 5 years old, and adorable. "Hey!" He jumps up and hugs Nina tighter. "I have missed you so much," Nina grip was hard and then she release laughing as was her cousin. "Ryan, what's new?"

She question, and Ryan shrugs his shoulder then kisses her cheek. "Aww thanks," Nina says then giggles a bit while Ryan look on her computer. "Kittens! Yay." His little voice spoke and Nina smiles at him. "I want kitten! Itte Kitten is so fun!" Nina nods, "Yes it would."

"Hey Amber, will you come with me to the park to take Ryan for a walk?"

The blonde shakes her head, "Nope. I don't like babies, and the park, dirty, nope." Nina laughs and Amber laughs after her, "Hello?" Both girls look down to the 5-year old holding Nina's hand. "Please?" Nina tries to convince Amber but Amber wouldn't give in. "I don't like her, she's a girl!" Ryan yells, and Nina slaps her forehead, "I'm a girl?"

Amber laughs, "Yeah, but you're different!" Nina shook her head, "How am I?" The 5 year old shrug, and the both 16 year old girls laughs. "Ask Eddie, I'm sure you 'boyfriend' would love to spend time with his girlfriend." Amber tries and Nina nods, "Sure." The 5 year old became confuse, "You have a boyfriend? Ewww! Girls have germs!"

Nina pick up the five year old and carry him over to where Eddie was sitting. "You change your mind alot you know!" Nina complains as she reaches Eddie, he laughs as he sees Nina with the 5 year old. He lifted his hands up in defense, "Tell me the baby isn't mine." Nina hits him and sits next to him, "You want to spend the day with me and Ryan?" Eddie shook his head, "I want to spend it with Ryan not you." Ryan laughs loudly and Eddie fist pumps him, "I like him. He's cool." The little boy in Nina lap said.

"Okay then," Nina pokes his nose and then he tries to bite it playfully. "I want to sit in Eddie lap," Ryan lifted himself up then sat in Eddie's lap. Nina pouted jokingly while Eddie hugs her showing how much he care for her acting. "You two are cute together," 5 year old boy said then try to make his head formed a heart.

Eddie shakes his head. "Be nice." Nina voice was clear, Effie huffed. "When am I ever nice, Nina?" Nina nods understanding, and then Eddie kiss her kiss, making her more - than - blush. "Ewww!" The 5 year old yell and Eddie sat him on the floor. Nina rolls her head, "Be nice." Eddie repeats making front of her from what she said before.

The day was more than perfect, for a walk in the park, Nina stood in the right of Ryan with Eddie on the left. Nina wore a yellow blouse with a white light sweater on top. With blue jean ending at her knees with white flats. Eddie smiles at her, seeing how beautiful she looks, Nina tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear then looks to Eddie. He better on the inside, he's sweet, playful, and nice. But to mention that he's good looking. They locks eyes with each other, and both took a sharp breath feeling that they was so much more going on they this being fake. Eddie swallow the lump in his throat, Nina bit her lip, both looking to forward again.

"I got to go use pee-pee!" Eddie picks him up and took him to the bathroom then met Nina outside. With two older women with her, Eddie walk back confuse, the older blonde smiles at Eddie. "Eddie this is Tina and Fanny. Ryan's mother and aunt." The boy nods lifting Ryan to Tina's arm. Fanny smiles at the baby and thanks Nina and then Eddie. "So want to keep going?" Nina asks and Eddie nods as Nina cups a piece of fabric in her hands out of being nervous.

"What do you want to talk...about?" The brunette closes her eyes, why is she so nervous? She knows Eddie, why does she want him to wrap his muscular arms around her?" "You look very great today," Eddie says as Nina felt her cheeks go pink. "Thanks, you-too." She stutters and shakes her head after Eddie laughs, "I am sick or something, I like really dizzy." Eddie shrug, "Fever maybe?" Nina nods, and something like a magnet pulls her hand to middle of both of them and meets his hand, his soft - so soft hands. She licks her lips feeling a sensation transfusing through her from her hands.

He closes his head, turning away from her so she wouldn't notice. His hands against Nina - her beautiful name, it feels so strange like he done in life. He's reach his goal, that is something he happy about. He relieves, he's falling for her, Eddie is falling for Nina Martin. She'll never know because she cannot know.

She'll take pity, plus she stills loves Fabian. He's no Fabian; he's not 100 average students, not the happiest, protecting guy. But one thing he knows he can do is make Nina happy he had to prove to her that he no Fabian but better. Nina snaps to reality when an ice cream truck passes by. "Ice cream!" Nina shuts her eyes, wishing she didn't say it like sounding like a dork. He found it adorable. As they were on the beach eating their ice cream, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Nina asks out of the blue, and Eddie closes his eyes. "A doctor." He needed to make an expression, he hated doctors. "Do you really?" Nina voice sounded in distaste, "I wanted help people, that's all. Make a difference." That sounded smart, she loves it. "Me too," she takes a big lick of her ice cream and Eddie watches slowly wishing that he could kiss her lips. "You? What do you want to be? A singer?" Nina looks up surprise, and shock. Eddie stare at her confuse and Nina began laughing with Eddie following her with laughing but with him laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, I really want to but I don't have a voice." Eddie smiles at her, what he is smile so god damn perfect? She shook at her, snap out of it Martin. "I'm sure you've got a great voice," he was beyond nice, he is so sweet. Nina stops it, stop, and focus. They finish their ice cream and they relax for a while sitting with a picnic at a plain grass field. Eddie smiles at Nina who was singing softly to herself. "Will you sing for me?" He asks and his voice was so teasing.

She wanted to punch him for saying it. "No." She said so calmly; doesn't she see the effect she has on him? "Please?" He teases more, leaning his head over, and placing his hands together. He so badly wanted to pull her close, and hug her so tight. Nina lean back and she look so gorgeous, flawless, perfection. Eddie smiles and repeats, "Nina, I beg of you."

Nina hated him for saying that, she so wanted to run up and kiss him. "I suck at it like so much!" Nina yell and Eddie shook his head, "I am 100 % percent sure you have an amazing singing voice!" Nina sits up, and playfully pushes Eddie to the side then he pushes her back. After they finish, and breathing heavily, Nina look straight forward and took a big sigh. Eddie smiles at her, she looks perfect, and happy. He makes her happy.

He's happy because she so perfect for him, Eddie hopes she sees that soon. He brought back his eyes to her lips, and lean forward turning his head, kissing her. She was so shock but in 3 seconds, steady, bringing her hands to his neck kissing him back. It felt so amazing and she felt so much different than any kiss of Fabian. They release, and stare at each other, both of they wanting more but stopping due to the sun setting outside and their curfew.

They both got up and Eddie wraps his arm around Nina with Nina resting her head of Eddie shoulder. As they walk through the park, everyone smile at the young couple in love. Only to Nina and Eddie, they were falling for each other wishing the other would like them back.

Nina steady herself as she walk in the room, Amber is not here, she's with her family this week. But Nina needed her right now, what was happening, she feels dizzy. Her feet are shaking. She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling wandering what the hell was happening. Everything...is different. Stranger. But more brighter. She only knows one thing, she used feel like this when she met Fabian.

No.

Amber was right.

She_ likes_ Eddie.

Okay, so she likes Eddie, that's not too bad right? Besides, Patricia still likes him, they're pretending to fake date. Those are the cons, what about the pros? He makes her feel safe, comfortable, happy, and protected. Nina brought her hands to her lips, and touch her bottom lip, closing her eyes.

The sparks, the want, for Eddie was uncontrollable. All these feeling, could never be returned, Eddie didn't like her because he never show it. She has to hide it so she dosen't spoke Eddie, scared him away.

She hopes it'll be easy. It won't.

**A/N: So I really loved this chapter. I hope you enjoy the epic Neddie. Please Review. (:3 teehee :0 Tumblr: BunnyGleek 3**


	7. House Of Prom

_Chapter 7: House Of Prom _

_Author: BunnyGleek (:3_

_What The Heck, I'm In _

**An: So I finally get Neddie to happen, who will say their feeling first? Or will the other react?**

Eddie smiles as Nina was talking to Amber about their prom, the blonde lay back on Nina's bed taking in the smell of Nina on the sheets. Since they kiss in the park everything was differentordinary , they kiss more, like an couple. Nina would be more public he was not sure if it was to make Fabian jealous. But it sure did, with Fabian becoming red, storming out of the room, or whatever word he would curse.

"Well, what do you think?" Amber voice pull him from the thoughts and he lifted his head to see the brunette and blonde best friends staring at him waiting for an answer. "Yes." Eddie randomly said lifting his whole body up seeing Nina smirking with Amber nodding. "So you too will go to prom together wearing purple." Eddie smiles at Nina who blushes and looks away to Amber, who caught to attracted between the two.

The blonde spoke her words to see how would react. "You two slow dance, kiss a lot, sit together." Nina said it quickly, nodding "That should be fine. We're great actors!" Eddie bit his lips as Nina words hit like ice, "At least you think you are." Amber said before she could stop the words from slipping out of her mouth. Nina looks at her blonde best friend confuse at what she just said, "What do you mean by that Amber?"

The brunette said while Eddie clears his throat, "I'm just going pick out a suit with a purple tie to go with Nina's purple dress." Amber smiles brightly at Eddie trying to change the subject, "Well great idea, Nina tomorrow we are going to go to the mall and go shopping for the dress, while finding mine too! I have to talk to Alfie, see you guys later!" Amber says as she walks out the door into the hall walking into to Alfie's room.

Eddie bits his lips, walking up to Nina who was sitting on her bed, "So you know we haven't talk about what happen in the park. You want to talk about it? Because I'm confuse on what happen, Nina." Eddie finish as Nina brushes some hair out of her face, "I guess I got caught in the moment - we got caught up in the moment right?" She replies and Eddie felt a little finch of pain, with her words.

"Okay - glad we - feel the feel." He finally got out and sat next to her. "Look Eddie, I was thinking that maybe after - prom we could break-up." Nina said closing her eyes after, she had to do this, so she would've had to fight so hard to control the urge to run up to him and kiss him. He stutters, "Fake - break-up you mean." Nina nods laughing, "exactly, you agreed then - I'll text Amber then."

Eddie felt like someone smacks him across the face, he's in love with Nina, she doesn't even notice at all. He stills want to fake date her so he still has the chance to kiss her, and call her his. But it's all fake, if it was all fake, then why it hurts so much. "Yeah text Amber, she'll get it prepare I guess." Eddie voice became quiet which gave Nina hope that maybe he likes her back. But maybe just too only get Patricia jealous.

"Only to get Patricia jealous, right?" Eddie closes his eyes, any other answer than yes could mean shit for him. "Why would there be any other reason?" He spat, not meaning in as harsh as it came out, he could see she wanting to say something but stop before she would regret it. "Yeah, exactly." Nina bite her tongue, he was closing his eyes shut and walk out of the door. She stood up ready to go after him, but she didn't instead he rush back into the room and kiss her.

She didn't know why he was kissing her, like in the park, it was uncalled for, unneeded . But she likes it, so she kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body closer to his. He rested his hands on her hips, grinning. He pull back after a while then rest his forehead on top of hers while staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Nina licks her lips, and then pulls away grabbing Eddie's hand then releasing.

What the hell was she doing? She said she didn't want this but she kiss back! What was she thinking! She was leading me on! I am going to die badly! Prom is going to be hell.

###

Amber enters the store smiling with make-up bag already in her hands. She ran up to a blue beautiful dress that lightly sparkles. Her eyes lit up as Nina walk next to her. "This is the most amazing that has ever been made!" Amber smiles while Nina laughs at her best friends as she picks up sizes extra small, small, and medium to try on. Amber couldn't be more perfect for the dress, in small of chose. It ended between her knee and feet, two straps, like a princess gown, that flow at the end.

"Now it's your turn," The blonde said after they both got out of the dressing room, and Nina sighs. "I don't even want to go," she says and Amber scoffs. "Don't miss this one, I am on the committee and it is turning out so fun. Plus, you only get 1 a year!" Nina shrugs walking over to a bunch of dresses on a hanger. Amber and Nina both caught their eye on one and gasps', knowing it was the perfect dress.

Eddie bit his lip as his father began talking to the tailor about his suit. The tailor nods walking over to Eddie and measuring his body, "Thanks Dad, for this." His dad smiles while patting his back, "No problem Eddie. So who's going to be your date?" Mr. Sweet asks as Eddie's clear his throat, "Nina Martin." His dad looks surprise and shock, "What happen to Patricia?" The blonde son look down,"Sh-she broke up with me." His father hugs him holding him close, "So how have you and doing?"

Eddie smiles, "Really good." The older man smiles at Eddie happiness,"Good, cause that Patricia was always a bad person, Nina's very bright and a wonderful student!" yells and Eddie shakes his head,"Alright now dad." Eddie laughs as his dad was overjoy about learning that he was dating Nina, was Patricia really that bad? Did he just ask that question? She so is!

###

Nina couldn't believe how Amber got her own and Nina's, did their hair, and still had time to work with her boyfriend! And being president of Prom decorations! Nina closes her eyes as Amber stands up in front of a mirror, "Open your eyes and tell me what you think!" Nina flutters her eye lids seeing her hair and make-up was so perfect. Lip-gloss with mascara and eye shadow, light but not too lightly. Her hair was straight and parted to one side of her head. Her dress looked amazing as it always is, but it was perfect everything was perfect.

"It's flawless Amber! You are so amazing!" Nina says and Amber laughs, "Aren't I?" Nina nods seeing Amber in her blue sparkling dress, and how gorgeous it was matching Amber's style. "Alfie is going to be drooling over you, Amber!" The brunette says to her best friend making Amber blush. "Do you think the hair good?" The hair was heart-stopping; it was wavy at the end and clip so the hair wasn't in her face. There was a perfect spot in the middle for the crown she was nominated for Prom Princess.

"Do you think you'll win?" Nina asks grabbing her phone and texting Eddie that they were both ready. "I'm not sure but then again I'm Amber right!" The blonde laughs as she clips on her earring, which were blue stars. Eddie texts her back saying they were ready too and Nina heart skip a beat. Thinking of Eddie in a suit, all clean up, she lick her lips. God this was so annoying, Amber turn to her, "So what's up with the boys?" Nina look back up at Amber grabbing her purse, "They're ready!" Her best friend smiles, smoothing her blue dress, "I can't wait to see Alfie's face when he sees me!"

Amber opens the door, and Nina bites up lip, Eddie, what would he think? She slowly step out right behind Amber, and they both started walking down the steps to see everyone in the living room watching them. Everyone gasps as they saw the beautiful girls who just blush. Eddie wouldn't stop staring at her, he grab her hand as she got to the last step. "You look just - wow." He couldn't breathe she just look so amazing. "Thanks! Amber did everything." Nina says looking to her best friend who was laughing then bows.

"Great job, she looks beautiful!" Eddie yells. Fabian watches Eddie holding Nina's hand feeling a little jealous, how could he not? Nina slowly kiss Eddie then pull back, Patricia scoffs as Eddie began walking with Nina outside. Fabian look around to see Joy but didn't see her anywhere, he began walking upstairs to see her crying in her room. He rushes to her seeing her had a bunch of pills in her hand. "Joy! What are you doing!" Fabian shouts knocking the pills out of her hand, pulling her close to him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be drooling all over Nina's and her pretty dress?" Joy pushing him away and standing up, she was in her dress. It was pink, reaching her knees and was loose. "No, Joy. Why are you trying to kill yourself?" "Because nobody loves me!" Joy sobs leaning herself into a wall, Fabian didn't know what he was doing when he kiss her.

()()()()

Neddie and Amfie walk into prom with smiles on their faces, everyone complimented Amber on the amazing job. Nina led Eddie on the dance floor and began dancing the night way until a slow song came on. Eddie pulls Nina close and she closes her eyes as if this was something in the movie. "This night couldn't be more perfect." Amber said watching them, and Alfie nods, "They so great together." Mara says next to them while Amber squeezes her eyes shut wishing they could see how good they are together.

They sway back and forth for a while until Nina had to go to the bathroom. As she enter the bathroom she saw Patricia crying at the counter, and Nina went to go ask the girl what was wrong but the girl shook her head. "You don't know what you have until you lose it." Patricia says wiping her eyes, as Nina sighs unprepared for what she was going to do. "Do you still love Eddie?" Nina asks moving closer to her fake boyfriend ex-girlfriend.

"I am still in love with him yes, but he loves you now. Even if you two are fake dating." Nina shook her head, "We're not fa-" The red head look up to Nina, "Look I know Eddie! I know his acting, but it was so hard to tell because he wasn't acting!" Nina stops talking, what would she say? "Eddie is acting. He is." She looks intense as Patricia laughs,"Only in the beginning, he loves you Nina. Don't be as blind as I was."

Nina looks shock; she didn't see how much pain Patricia was in. What were she going to do, if Patricia was right then she and Eddie would feel the same, she wasn't acting anymore. She slowly walk out of the bathroom to see Eddie talking to Jerome, and she closes her eyes. Forget what Patricia said, don't ruin this. Nina step forward seeing Eddie smile at her, she walk over to him, and hug him.

He hug back not knowing what was happening but guessing that she needed it. "It's now time to announce Prom Prince and Princess." Amber, Alfie, Jerome, June, Mara, and Peter step on the stage all smiling. "The Prom Prince is Jerome Clarke!" Everyone clap and yells as Jerome step up to collect his crown, with Amber pouting that it wasn't Alfie. "And your Prom Princess is...Amber!" Shout came from all over the gym, and Nina clap and laugh so proudly for her friend who was jumping up and down.

Nina step back and bump into a Fabian who was yelling, "Go Amber!" The brunette turn around to see her ex who look amazed at her, "Wow, you look so great Nina! Did Amber work her magic again?" Fabian asks smiling while Nina nods then they both Amber, "She couldn't let me do anything, but it pay off!" Fabian shook his head, "Such classic Amber!"

Eddie drank a full cup of fruit punch watching Nina and Fabian laughing together as they were holding hands. Patricia walk over and began talking to him, "So I was talking to Nina in the bathroom-" Eddie shook his head "-Let me stop you right there. Please stop trying to mess with ours relationship kay?" He step away from his scoffing ex-girlfriend.

Amber walk over to Nina who was so proud of her best friend. "The crown fits my head perfectly, it was made for me, I am telling you - made for me!" Nina laughs, and Eddie walks to her,"Hey Nina!" He says resting his hand on her waist, kissing her cheek trying to make Fabian. She knew what he was doing, trying to make Fabian jealous that was all it was.

Amber watches them closely, acting or not that were really ticking Fabian. In some way, she felt bad for Fabs, but he deserves it, Alfie grab her hand and led her to the dance floor. Nina smiles at Amber and Alfie, dancing and laughing together. She pull Eddie to the dance floor and they keep dancing.

Like before a slow song came on, Nina and Eddie stare at each other smiling. "I am really happy your my date." Nina says smiling at he spins her around, "Yeah, me too." He replies, pulling her closer, to him she bits her lip. "You know I think we got Fabian really jealous," Nina says looking to a piss off Fabian in the corner who was thinking to calm him down. "Yeah, that's all this is, pissing off Fabian." Eddie wishes he thought that through before it came out of his mouth. Now Nina is going to know how he really feels about the fake dating, he has ruined everything. Nina eyes became wide 'That's all this is, pissing off Fabian' is this something more than what she thought, play it cool.

"Duh, why else would we be doing this?" Nina says, hating herself for the words that came out of her mouth. "Really?" He sounds like a child and hates it, the fact that Nina felt nothing more, he was giving up.

"I don't like you that way."

Lie

"I am only doing this with you so I can make Fabian jealous!"

Lie

"Even if I did like you like that, it would be so wrong."

Lie - why is she lying. Crap, she's crying, Eddie going to hate her, damn her feeling. Amber watching Nina crying staring at Eddie confuse, she acting, Eddie began talking about them actually liking each other. Crap. Not tonight. "Nina have you ever thought that I do like you more than whatever we're doing. I actually want to date you, Nina!" Eddie was about to cry, seeing Nina who confuse - and crying. What is happening? She pulling away from him, she really crying, Nina turn away and is running to the door.

Amber walks up to him, "Were you drop on your head as a baby, or were you born stupid?" Eddie shakes her head as the blonde ran after her best friend, he walks over to the wall, feeling like crap. Why did he have to open his stupid mouth? He wishes this night was over already!

**A/N: Next chapter really angsty so be warned when you read it! So see now Patricia is on team Neddie and so will Joy! Everybody's on team Neddie! Hope you enjoy :3 REVIEW!**


	8. House of Scars

**Chapter 8: House of Scars**

**By: BunnyGleek**

**Enjoy (:3**

**A/N: Okay, warning Angst. I haven't involved angst in this story, and I LOVE angst and write a lot. Now, the title DOES NOT relent to suicidal, and everyone was wondering why Nina ran off crying and lying. I want to show Eddie's caring side and Nina's pain from Fabian destroying her heart. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Nina cried into her pillow like there was nothing inside left, she felt like her heart was rip from her chest. She hates how she lied she didn't know why she would do that because she loves Eddie, her heart was leaping with joy but her head wouldn't let her take the chance. She change from her purple dress to her PJs and stare in the mirror, she didn't like what she saw. She wishes this was all different, like it was 8 weeks before when she was dancing n Fabian feeling like the greatest girl alive. That was all gone now, along with Eddie, you lost him because you were scared and stupid.<p>

"If you love someone don't let anything stop you from being with them." Said a voice in the doorway, seeing Fabian broke her heart she knew he meant Eddie not he. "I love you, you know." Nina says walking up to Fabian and looking miserable, "I know. But you love Eddie more, and he loves you - even though I don't think it's possible - than I do." Nina takes a slow, steady breath, "I can't be with him. I-I'm-" Fabian closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." Nina look up at him confuse at his last words, "Why are you sorry?" "Because I hurt you, and kiss Joy behind your back."

A tear escape Nina's eye and she went to go to quickly wipe it away. But Fabian grab both her hands, "It's okay. Nina. Eddie's going to take care of you." Fabian lean down and kiss her for only a short time then release staring up at her, "I'm always here for you if you need me." The black haired boy began to walk out the room, taking a small sigh as he left. "Fabian - do you like Joy?" She calls after him and he stops, while Nina closes her eyes, "I'm there for her because she needs me."

Nina smiles at Fabian, the first smile she had done since she left Eddie at prom. Poor Eddie, she wonders what he's doing now, probably in a corner feeling bad. God, she hurt him so badly and now she feels so terrible about. It all sounded like a crash with every student walking in the house after prom, "I THORW MY HANDS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYIN' A OH GOTTA LET GO!" Alfie scream making Nina laugh from her room, "Alfie, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Nina heard Amber and giggle lying back in the bed, "I think I'm going to hit the beds." The voice killed her; Eddie was walking up the stairs she felt it pulling on her.

Amber walked into the room sighing at Nina lying on her bed with her eyes all red and her hair all pulled. Amber throw her purse at her bed then sat next to her best friend. "Nina baby doll stop crying.!" She says rubbing Nina back which only cause her to cry more, "I just want to take it back, do it all again but change me running away." Nina sob leaning back onto her pillow, "Amber can you go change then sleep, I just want to be left alone right now.

The blonde felt so bad for her friend who was sobbing herself to sleep, she had to help so she sneak out of her bed and lied next to Nina wrapping her arms around to the crying girl. "It's okay Nina." She tried to calm down the girl who suddenly felt relaxed and drifted into a light sleep.

*Nina ran down the hall seeing Eddie, smiling holding his hand to her. "Eddie!" She yell but she sees he isn't staring at her and she turns around to see a fabulous brunette tan skinned stand next to him. "What?" Eddie looks to her seeing that she was there staring up at him hurt.

"Nina you're too late. I've found someone else, because you couldn't say you love me back." Nina began to stutter, "I-I do-o lo-love you-u. I love you so-so much-h!" Eddie shakes his head and the brunette laughs, "You're too late, Nina." Nina began panicking as they were walking out and she felt trap. *

Nina took a sharp breath and woke up with a little sweat on her forehead. She slipped out of the bed trying her best to not wake up her best friend. Nina pull her hair in a loose ponytail, and sighs walking out of her room then down the stairs. As she got to the last step, she began remember that was where Fabian broke her heart while breaking with her. Then began a crooked smile thinking how Eddie came to her help, and held her. She took small steps to the door and sat at the step, closing her eye as the wind blew slightly.

She remembers when she was talking to Amber about Fabian kissing Joy- she began to cry. Nina guesses she never really forgets about that after all, if she was crying she was still hurt by it. She was really messed up. Her phone buzz *Hey. We really need 2 talk -Eddie* Nina sighs rubbing her forehead, then shut her phone off, she doesn't want to push him away but she needed her space.

She closes her eyes standing up and walking out the door into the house. She climbs up into her bed and began to go to sleep.

Eddie shove his phone in his dresser than shut it close, he wasn't mad at Nina he was mad with himself. But at least he says something so he wouldn't feel like he was taking advantage of her. He knows now, it has always been Fabian; he looks over to Fabian who was sleeping peacefully. Why does she like him, what makes him so special? He broke her heart - so did he actually. He shove himself with a pillow and sighs finally beginning able to go to sleep.

He wakes up and drags himself out of bed, there's only one week till school ends, he had only one week till Nina went back to America. He had to do to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her. Eddie slips on his uniform in the bathroom then walk out seeing Amber seeing to Nina, he looks at them slowly. Nina looked upset and Amber was trying to calm and relaxed Nina because of him. Nina looks over to him and smiles slightly with Amber looking as well. They said their farewell and Eddie began walking to his room to get his book bag.

Someone was grabbing by his shoulder and push to the side by Nina's best friend. "What are you doing Amber?" He says as Amber rolls her eye, "Look. I have been waiting for you and Nina to say that you too like each other for weeks, but the way you did. Suck! Okay, you like her and she likes yo-" Eddie shook his head and the blonde bit her lips. "She dosen't lik-" She cut him off angry, "Yes she does! Okay, I seen that you two - for some odd reason - need to deny the fact that you guys like each other." Amber took a deep breath looking staring into Eddie's hopeful and shock eyes. "But you have ruined it up , big-big time. And you - no one else - can fix it. So you like or are in love with Nina - go after her!"

The blonde boy was stunned as Amber brushes back a piece of her hair and walk out of the hall and into her room. He was glad that Amber just did that because she just knocks a big lot of sense into him. He walk outside the door to see Nina walking for the school bus to take her to school, he walked to her and waited. "I thought you had your own car." Nina says fixing her bag over her shoulder, "I thought I would go green today."

She laughs and shook her head, "How noble of you." He smiles and the bus stops with everyone getting on. He sits next to Jerome who really looks like he wanted to sit with Mara. He shook his head and sat by himself laughing.

Nina walk down the hall with Amber wondering what English class would be like. But something startled her and she turned back to see Eddie with flowers in his hand and Amber shook her head. "I am guessing you two will be accent." The blonde girls ask smirking as Eddie nods and Nina scoffs. "I have a scholarship to keep people!" She says and both Eddie and Amber shook their head. "It wouldn't hurt to miss one class," Eddie says and Amber began walking to the class. "Ms. Foster. Nina felt a little dizzy and Eddie took her to the nurse."

Eddie smiles while Nina brushes her hair out of her face, "You better be worth this." Nina says walking pass Eddie, out the door, and to the parking lot.

He took her to the beach where she changes to more beach clothing thanks to Amber. She walks on the sand with her sundress then look to Eddie, "So what are we doing Mr. Miller?" Nina asks smiling while Eddie took off his shirt, "Time to go swimming!" He ran over, grab her hand and pull her to the shore line, Nina try to pull away laughing but Eddie kept his grip strong. "Come on! Before I dump you in." Nina shook her head with her smiling then Eddie ran over and grabs her by the hips swinging her around.

Nina stood her feet, took off her sundress and push Eddie into the water, he looked so shock. She laugh as he stood up dragging her to the water where he kissed her, she kissed back. It felt so right, she brought her hands to his neck and he rested his hands on her hips. Nina smiles as Eddie moves his body closer and she push more into the kiss, "I love you so much." Eddie whisper and Nina pull from the kiss smiling up at her love, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Like out of a movie, he kisses her again and she leans back with him holding her up. "I love you forever." Nina laughs as Eddie drop into the water while she pulls him down with her, "No!" She squeal as him began tickling her with her laughing uncontrollable, "Stop!" She yells and Eddie didn't stop, "Say you love me again." Eddie tease as Nina scream so loud, "I love you, Eddie Miller!"

"Good cause _I love you_ too!"

* * *

><p><strong>A-N: Yay! That was so fun! So<strong>**I am in this contest that I think I have a good chance for winning so I might not post till after July 20th. Plus, this is sad to say that this story will be a 10- chapter story, but there will be an 11th chapter of questions, so if you have any questions about after the story, post them please! Bye, and have a great day - night - week :)**


	9. House of Decisions

**A/n: I totally understand if you guys hate me, because I definably hate myself right now. Thanks for sticking to the story, I really thought I wouldn't be busy this summer but I am! Okay so thanks to the anon about clearing all the characters features, thanks! I wrote the story with my friends clearing out the details but thanks so much. And yes the "were you drop on your head as baby" was from the HELP. I thought I gave credit but I didn't! I'm sorry. **

Amber had to say once Eddie and Nina finally reveal their feeling towards another; it was easier to get along. Nina was standing in front of her talking about how happy she was about going out on their first real, not fake date tomorrow night. She knows she would have to help Nina get ready for their date, and she would secretly help Eddie freshen up then chose where the date would take place. "I can't wait!" Nina said pulling out a orange dress too horrible for Amber's eyes to see, it was too bright. "Please Nina; don't even think of ever putting that thing on!"

She said covering her eyes with her hands as Nina shook her head while laughing, "I didn't know dresses were now called things." The blonde place the orange and pink mixture fabric on Nina's bed sighing thinking it good was idea but the two colors were a bad blend. "They are when they suck." Nina frown at her best friend, "I was planning to where this on the date." The brunette mumble reaching back rubbing her temple, sighing she pick up the dress moving to put it back in the closet. Amber sigh stopping Nina taking the horrifying dress from her hands, closing her eyes not believing what she was about to do.

"I'll fix up the dress, give me one day, it will be done at 5:00." Amber sighs fully grabbing the dress beginning to walk out the room when she felt a hand tapped on her shoulder, she turn around sharply. "Hey, Amber thanks." Nina smiles softly while Amber nods, "Nina you save my life like seven times this year." The brunette flinches but then smiles again wide and bright, "It really means a lot." Her best friend walk out the room with her walking over to her bed thanking God that she had a friend like Amber, and then it was a knock on the door. She looks to the door fast seeing her boyfriend smiling at her, with Nina walking over to him.

"Hey," He said casually while wrapping her arms around Nina pulling her close. "Hi," She smiles up at him wrapping her arms slowly around him so happy that she was his. He smirks looking down at Nina kissing her forehead as she bit her lip wishing that she would have known he liked her before. "I love you." Nina says looking up to Eddie as he kisses her ear, then her jawline, then finally placing her place peek on her lips. "I love you, too." He whispers leaning his forehead on her forehead, and she looks up at his eyes seeing his eyes as already looking into hers.

She leans up and kisses him deeply, while he pulls her as close as their body would let them. She kisses him smiling as he push deeper into the kiss, he lines her lips with his tongue and she had to admit it was kind of turning her on. She took steps back as he move to close the door, and he sat on her bed while she was on top of him kissing him. She wraps her legs around his waist as he brush her hair back. He moves his hand down to her back as she was tangling her hand into his hair. He places his hands above her waist as she sighs knowing this couldn't get farther.

She pull back, regretting not feeling his lips on hers, she rests her forehead against his chin while he kiss her hair. He stood up while her legs were still wrap around his waist so he grab her back as she let go of her legs. She bite her lips as Eddie still held her in the air, she never knew he was this strong to support her weight without even trying. He gently places her down as she giggle thinking about what they just did.

He grab her hand and then she try to walk out but he pull her back in, kissing her again resting his hands on either side of her face. Nina pull back, "We seriously have to stop, dinner is in like a minute." She said walking towards the door but Eddie stay still not wanting to have to stop kissing his girlfriend. Once she held out her hand Eddie slowly walk over, and she smirks seeing he gave into her.

** (I know too fluffy) **

"Don't get me started on his hair, it so hot, like the way its shape like it's so hot! And his eyes like you can yourself so lost in them..." Nina voice drifted off at Amber's lost look, almost looking upset. "Hey Ambs what's wrong?" The brunette said reaching over to an annoyed Amber, "All you do is talk about, Eddie thing, Eddie that!" Nina bit her bottom lip looking down not arguing knowing she was overly excited that Eddie was her new boyfriend. Amber brushes her hair to the side, "Look I know you too have the date in like 2 hours but you can't crowd him!"

It was short to say that Amber was a bit jealous that Nina found her perfect match and gush over him but the way they work. The passion was nothing close to whatever her and Alfie. "What?" Nina looks back from the mirror she was looking at to her blonde best friend staring angrily jealous at her. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Amber said shrugging at Nina who was looking down at her fingers sighing. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel important. I wouldn't be close to where I am with Eddie if it weren't for you. Thanks. For the dress too." Both girls look down to the dress Nina was wearing that was transform from an ugly orange and pink dress, to a gorgeous orange and pink stripes dress.

Amber looks back up to Nina while the brunette was still admiring the dress. "Nina I wanted to ask you a question." The brunette look up questioning what the blonde was going to say next,"Yeah, go ahead." Amber bit her lip as she continue, "What happen after you and I talk then you left with Fabian after prom?" Nina looks up sharply about what happen and that she didn't tell Amber or Eddie. "Well...see Fabian didn't want me to go by myself then we - got home and um - we talk." Nina stutter a bit trying not to mention that he kisses her, or that she kissed back.

"What happen after, "Amber try to get what Nina was hiding from her out. "It was nothing. It was small. It didn't mean anything!" Nina said defensibly thinking that Fabian told Amber the truth when Amber was clueless. "Nina what seriously between you and Fabian!" The blonde asked worried that something really bad happen. "It was short and I didn't think that it meant anything on his side! I was still confused about Eddie!" Amber shook a step back while Nina was close to crying, "You kissed him?" The brunette felt something get caught in her throat, trying to denied but she only could nod with Amber gasping. "Did you tell Eddie?"

She slowly asks with Nina beginning to cry, "No. I just - I just - I just." Both girls stop talking when the door open, as Nina face soften knowing who it was, Amber shook her head not wanting to see this happen. "Eddie," Nina slowly turn seeing her boyfriend confuse and hurt. "You kissed-d him?" He tried to make sure trying to keep calm and to not cry. "It was meaningless and it was for 5-2 second really!" Eddie shook his head turning around as Nina began sobbing really badly, as a few doors open in the house looking to see the couple. "Look Eddie I'm sorry, it meant nothing.!"

Nina said going to wrap her arms around Eddie but he stops her, "No." He simply said turning around hurt, and she cover her face with her hands. Eddie turns around facing her directly, "Look. I know that Fabian hurt you bad. And yet you still love him, I need you to choose. I thought that you finally chose me still we started this but now I'm questioning it. And I shouldn't so please Nina for my sake. I am sick and tired! Of having to be compare to Fabian."

Nina slowly looked up seeing Eddie in tears beginning to walk away but she pulled him then kissed him. "I chose you, Eddie." She whisper but he stood back, "I'll give you so time. To think about it." He said softly kissing her check, then walk away, with her slowly kissing more. She stares at everyone staring at them, with mostly everyone covering their mouths with their hands in shock. She slowly felt a hands wrap around her, pulling her into the room, with Amber slowly trying to calm her. So her noticing that she had been sobbing loudly.

** (Drama) **

Amber sighs seeing Nina crying into her pillow, it only been three hours since Eddie wanted to give her space, Eddie was right. She needed to figure who she wanted to be with for her sake. But his idiotic ways of helping her, ended up killing Nina. She was lifting up herself walking in the hallway to the bathroom to probably cry even more but didn't want Amber to see. The blonde lifted her head looking out thinking about what she has to do, get Fabina back on for a while.

Walking over to Fabian and Eddie's room was hard, thinking of the room and them living together probably sucks. Fighting over which Nina's loves, she knocks waiting thinking about which boy would answer. She calm her nerves when Fabian open with a smile looking up to his friend who he rarely talks to. "Hey." He says as she sees Eddie in the background on his bed texting on his phone, in an okay state. "Hi, I wanted to talk to you about N-" She was about to say but Eddie looked up to meet the blonde eyes who was biting her lips. Fabian nods understanding looking back to Eddie. Fabian slowly began walking out and standing in the hall with Amber closing the door behind taking a deep sigh. "It's about Nina," Amber began but by the look on his face it looks like he already knew what she was going to say. "I saw."

He said plainly not really showing any emotions. Amber bit on her bottom taking a deep breathe in then slowing releasing. "Look, Eddie thinks that Nina has unresolved feeling to you - which is true but she likes Eddie more but-" She looked up to see a hurt Fabian trying hard to not show what he was feeling,"Yeah I know." Amber rubs her right temple, "I'm sorry, it's been hard for all of us. Can you two go out just so Nina can sort out her feeling or whatever she has left of in." Fabian felt like something was punching over in his gut but he guess he deserves it for all the shit he pull. "I got in, but um Amber-" She pop her head up at her name "-Yeah?"

Fabian smile softy, "Take a break hang with Alfie, you need it." The blonde turn around nodding smiling, with Fabian slightly freaking out at a chance of being with Nina again, but he had to be kind about the situation. Not putting salt on open wounds, causing overdose of pain. Fabian reminded himself where he stood and slowly walk downstairs to talk to Nina. What both Amber and Fabian did not hear or see the sobbing Eddie behind the door hearing everything they said crystal clear. He knew this had to happen so he wasn't somewhat hurting Nina from the inside, so the figure she had to take a chance with Fabian.

He has to do what best for her, even if that means letting her go to Fabian. It would be selfish if she loves Fabian more and he keep her all to himself.

(Character Development)

Nina had to say it was more than ironic when she wore the dress that she suppousd to where on the date with Eddie to her new date with Fabian. She didn't want to go on the date with Fabian but she needed to convince Eddie he was her one and only. Yeah, she loves Fabian but she always will because he's Nina first love no one will be able to erase or change that. As Fabian stood outside waiting for her to walk out, she told Amber that she could handle the simple walk without her. Before she walk out the door she slowly walk over to the dining room to grab an apple but stop as she saw Eddie,"Last day of school tomorrow." He said looking up to her face with his smile not reaching his eyes,"Yeah, but I'm staying with Amber this summer. So I'm not exactly leaving."

She smiles to Eddie who look a bit excited while relieve at the same time with her reaching over and grabbing his hand, "I love you, you know." Eddie looked up sighing rubbing his thumb over her hand, "I know." He said weakly like he could barely speak to her, she closed her eyes wanting to kiss him but couldn't due to the fact that she had a date. "I guessing you have to get ready-" Nina laugh brushing her hair out of her face "-Yeah I have get ready for -" Eddie nods while Nina reach over for an apple than wave goodbye releasing her hand from Eddie's.

She walk out sighing seeing Fabian smiling at her with flowers in his hand, she laugh walking down grabbing his hand not once taking her mind off Eddie. The date was nice, a casual restaurant, paying like a gentleman, with the driving her home. As they stayed in the car before going back into the boarding house, "I'm sorry." Nina blurted out not regretting telling Fabian what she was keeping up bundle inside. "What?" He looks over to her slowly with his mouth a bit open in confusion and she reach over touching his cheek. "For causing all this crazy drama, I never meant to be so confuse I meant it wasn't even real between me and Eddie in the beginning. Then he got under my skin and stole my heart."

Fabian began to shake his head, "What do you mean it wasn't real did you just get with him to make me jealous?" Nina look up shock not believing that just told Fabian about her and Eddie fake relationship. "No." She lied not wanting to cause anymore drama; she already had enough to deal with. "Okay," he simply gave in knowing it was true but didn't want to hurt her anymore. "I love you," he said looking away from her knowing he was going to be rejected, "I love you too."

Nina reach over and pull him close kissing him slowly, he kiss back moving his hand to her neck, wanting to stay like this forever. He didn't want to lose his first love, the first girl who changed his heartbeat, he just wanted to keep her forever but he couldn't. She closed her eyes trying to find the spark that she felt when she kissed Eddie, but she couldn't find the spark. It felt right but in some way it felt wrong so she pulls back up at him, "But I chose him. I love him." Fabian's eyes begin to felt with tears, and he hit the steering wheel, "Dammit." He hit it again, "I mess up so much. I can't lose you!"

Nina sigh not knowing what to do in the situation she was in. She look straight forward, "Then why you cheat! I mean if you truly loved me you wouldn't have kissed Joy before breaking up with me, I don't care if she was blackmailing you!" The brunette open the door, as Fabian cover his face with hands.

Nina ran in her room closing the door fast pressing against it with her breathing out of place, she ignore Amber look full confusion, she could tell that her blonde best friend was about to ask something but held back due to the look on Nina's face. The brunette walk into the bathroom, just turning on the shower stepping in without undressing, she sat and began sobbing, with the shower draining out all the sounds she made. About half an hour later, she walk out in freshly new PJs walking over to her bed, "How was it?" Amber looked up with Nina turn around shrugging, "I just need to go to sleep." She turn around collapsing into her bed stuffing her face into the pillow sighing, yep she was really screwed up.

But she knew her choice, it was Eddie. She closed her eyes, and began drifted off into sleep, when her alarm went off, she smash the side of it, close to breaking it. She lift herself out of the bed seeing Amber still quiet and peacefully sleeping, she step up walking to the bathroom throwing water in her face looking up to the mirror. Her eyes were a bit red but it was nothing a little make-up couldn't fix but there was something she had to do. She dresses in her uniform thanking god that she didn't have to wear the uniform for a whole another three months.

She grab her bag, waking up Amber on her way out and walk over to Eddie's room, it was open slowly but a tired Fabian, his eyes said his whole story. "Hey, Fabian can I talk to Eddie?" She said trying to cry, Fabian shrug walking over to Eddie and kicking the side of his bed. He looks over to her then nod, sliding past her and walking out of the room. She sat on Eddie bed watching him sleep for a second until him open one of his eyes and Nina smile sweetly. He pop up with shock in his eyes, "Nina! What are you doing?" Nina laugh as Eddie began rushing out his bed rushing with him falling flat off on the floor.

She shook her head, with him grabbing her hand pulling her on top of him, she laugh harder as he rested his hands on her waist. "If would be really awkward if Fab walked in right now!" He laugh her lying beside him grabbing his hand, "Yes it would!" She smiles looking over to Eddie already looking at her, "I kissed him." She says then looks back to the ceiling, "but it didn't mean something - well it did - but." She turn back to Eddie closing his eyes scare to hear the answer, she was sick hurting people but she had to do this. She lean over kissing him on the lips, pulling back them sighing, "But I chose you. It just that the love I had with him is so much different."

Eddie look over the her trying to be as calm as he can be, "Really?" He was jumping, "Yes." Nina smiles look down to Eddie, he was staring at the ceiling, still, "What's wrong?" Nina asks while rubbing her hand over his, "What do you mean that I'm so different from Fabian? In the good or bad way?" Nina shrug turning back to him, with him already looking at her, "It just that well both of you love me but you make me feel alive and in the moment and that feels so great. It's not like Fabian doesn't make me feel great it just you do it better." She laugh with he getting up over to his bed and pulling Nina above him, "And you keep on my toes not knowing what you're going to do and that's really important."

Eddie was staring at her smiling, reaching up and kissing her deeply, as she wraps her arms to the back of his head. Yep, it was all messed up from the start but what's happening right now. She was happy, no one could change that.

**A/N: Okay so next it the story finale, so I got a lot of feedback to do a whole another story as a sequel. I was think I shouldn't because my readers would have to wait for new chapters. Well, remember to ask me questions about the story they'll be in Chapter 11!**


	10. House of Goodbyes

**Chapter 10: Final Chapter**

**House of Forgiveness & Goodbyes**

**By: BunnyGleek :3**

**Day before My Birthday!**

**Sorry about One-Shot I finish this before I wrote that! But you know I thought as a birthday present you could get me to 100 reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Hi," Joy said as she walks up to Nina's locker, with the taller girl closer it slowly watching Joy carefully. "How can I help you?" Nina close her eyes prepare her some of Joy schemes but she open them when she felt Joy wrap her hands around her pulling Nina in for a tight hug. Nina hugs back, watching the smaller girl slowly. As Joy pull back the bell rang and Nina grab her bag, and bit her lip, "I know we've had a pretty rough start. But Nina, it's always because I wish I was you and I now I just want to be friends."<p>

Nina nods as everyone hurried off to their class, "I'd like that." Joy laugh with Nina brushing her hair slightly to the side, "Okay, Friends." Joy reaches her hand between the two girls, as Nina grab her hand shaking it with a huge smile on her hand. "Want to walk to class together?" Joy asks linking her arm with Nina's. Both girls began to walk to class beside each other being friends for the first time, which they both secretly wanted.

* * *

><p>Nina look up with her suitcase in her hands, smiling as she was looking up, she can't believe it with would have thought 7 weeks ago she would be dating Eddie Miller. No believing she wouldn't be with Fabian and that he would start dating Joy today, yep he asked her out. He because he was really depressed but because he has wanted to for a while. "Ready, Nina?"<p>

Amber asks from beside seeing that Nina was lost in a daydream, she look down with a huge 100 watt smile plastered across her face. "Perfectly," she said and Amber nods grabbing both her suitcases then they both walk over to Amber's dad car. Eddie watch her from afar, he knew he was going to miss her, of chose he could just text, call, Skype, and visit. But it wasn't the same, he saw Nina turn around meeting his eyes as if she knew he was there. He look away, he didn't want to say goodbye. But he had to.

She smile up at him walking closer to him, with her perfect hair blowing in the wind,"Hey." She says closing in on him and he just wonders how the hell he got her to be his, to be his girlfriend. "How are you?" She reaches for his hand, he meets her in the middle, looking down at her, and she just looks like an angel, his angel. "I love you." He says looking up, everything feel so difference, it wasn't force, it wasn't need, not wanted, but it was just the perfect moment to say it.

Nina smiles as a spark in her eyes jump out, she reaches across and touches his face smiling up at him, and he's just so handsome and perfect. "I love you too," She breathes out, she moves closing bringing her hands to the back of his neck. He buried his face in her brunette hair it smell like strawberries, he kiss her head as she reach over and hug him close. "I'm going to miss you so much." Nina mumbles into his ear and he nods agreeing, as she looks up looking into Eddie's eyes.

He grab her face with both his hands and he lean down and kissed her, it was just perfect. The rush, she felt was so amazing, all she could do was lose herself, close her eyes and let herself go. She hated when she broke apart not wanting Amber to wait. "I got to go-" Eddie nods then moves in kissing her forehead," I'll be back for senior year." Nina says as she begins to walk away with her hand attach to Eddie's.

Her hand began slipping away but he sharply pulls back, with her ending with her in his hand and he kissing her. This kiss was like Eddie, rough. She giggle as Eddie pull away, she looks up and he poked her nose. "I know and me too." Amber hook the horn and Nina jumped back, as she walk to the car and wave goodbye to Eddie, heading back to the car.

As the car drove away. She watches him, never taking her mind off him.

She never would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate myself, _WHY DID I MAKE THIS SO SHORT!_ Thanks to Ishy415 for reviewing that was really nice and kind of you. So final chapter I don't want to say goodbye but I must. *blow kisses* Anyway about the 11 chapter, it's about questions so posts! I love to answer you're questions PM or review! I love you all, and thanks for the author favorite and follow. I am rambling, I will make it quick. My thought of a sequel - most likely. I was also ask about making a Fabian story - no. Kk bye! I love you with all my heart! *sobs***


End file.
